Gale's POV of 75th Interviews- One-shot
by MangoSmoothie6
Summary: Imagine Gale being dragged into having to watch the 75th Hunger Games interviews. He sees Katniss' wedding dress turn into a stunning mockingjay outfit. But what about the reveal of Katniss's supposed pregnancy? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.


**A/N: As promised, I wrote Gale's POV of the 75th Hunger Games. I hope you enjoyed this, review if you want to. Remember, if you have any ideas for a THG fic and you want me to write it, just PM me or leave it in the reviews. Happy Hunger Games!**

Although I don't want to, I reluctantly follow my sister to the television. Rory and Vick are slumped onto our old sofa with my mother, waiting for an advertisement to finish. I already know what they are waiting to see. The 75th Hunger Games' interviews. Where Katniss is going into the arena again for the Quarter Quell. It's stupid! Of course it's rigged, they wouldn't know if every district had a female and male Victor. They're doing it to terminate Katniss. She's starting a revolution, and the Capitol is trying to put her out. Primrose rushes in and sits next to Rory. I sigh and sit next to Posy and the tedious commercial finally ends.

I see Caesar Flickerman in a dazzling tuxedo with his hair and makeup lavender. He introduces himself and then brings on the first two tributes; Cashmere and Gloss. They talk about the bond between them and the Capitol, how close they have been. Beetee from District 3 also asks about how they could be able to change it. All the tributes, they are all upset. Who wouldn't be? Hell, put me in there and you would actually see the steam coming out of my ears. I nearly doze off. I've seen most of these tributes before, especially ones like Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason. I think I'm only a few years younger than her. Rory nudges me in the shoulder as I see Katniss walk in with a beautiful white dress. It doesn't take me long to realise what type of dress either.

"A wedding dress?" I say through gritted teeth.

It's made of a silky material that tightens at her waist, but that's not makes it unique. There's pearls everywhere, from her head to toe. Is it wrong to dream of her wearing that to my wedding? Caesar asks about the dress, pitying that she would never be married to Peeta. Oh please, they just met. They had plenty of time to get married in the future, but they decided to do it now? I watch Katniss slowly spin around, gaining momentum at every gasp of the audience. Her dress starts to flicker at the hem, creating a large amount of smoke. Although it's hard to spot, I can just see her eyes widening every time she turns. The smoke completely covers her and her dress. We hear the clatter of the pearls crashing to the ground. The thick grey cloud flies off, revealing Katniss standing in the middle of the stage with a completely new dress. No, it's the same dress, except made of charcoal black feathers with the same long sleeves.

"Katniss, she's so beautiful." Prim whispers.

"Gale, how did they change her dress so fast?" Posy asks.

"I don't know." I mutter, eyes glued to the television.

She slowly lifts her arms into the air, uncovering more feathers underneath, except they're white.

"It's a bird, it's like…um, and oh the feathers." Caesar stumbles, "It's like a…bird, it's like an um…"

"Like a Mockingjay." Katniss corrects him.

Her voice is shaky, yet sturdy. I miss that voice, talking to me every Sunday, asking me about our plans for the day. The camera scans the crowd, showing them out of their seats, cheering and clapping. Caesar calls for her stylist and a man stands up from the front row. This must be Cinna, the guy who designed those gloves that Katniss tried to give me. She exists the stage at Caesar's dismissal.

Peeta mounts the stage. I want to walk off, disgusted in myself for my envy of this boy. I have to stay, Posy is leaning against me.

"Peeta. The wedding, the marriage. Never to be."

I nearly roll my eyes back into my head.

"Actually, we got married. In secret. We didn't want to tell anyone." Peeta says, concluding with explaining the marriage ritual we do in Twelve.

There wouldn't of been a wedding. Where would they have held it? I look at Primrose, who's smirking at the television. She's too smart for this. Or is she? Maybe I'm the stupid one, not realising it's the truth. No, she would've told me. Katniss tells me everything. Peeta talks about how he loves Katniss, and this 'wedding' was obviously made before the Quarter Quell was announced. Surprisingly, the crowd isn't that worked up. Peeta never fails at this sort of stuff.

"Katniss and I, we've been luckier than most. I wouldn't have any regrets, if it weren't…if it weren't…"

Caesar's eyebrows raise.

"If it weren't for what?"

Everyone, including the people surrounding me are on the edge of their seats. This has got to be big.

"If it weren't for the baby."

I look around at the others. Prim has her hands covering her mouth, whispering quietly to Rory. My mother is also shocked, shaking her head towards Posy, who I just noticed has disappeared from beside me. Vick walks around the couch to my mother and points at the screen. It can't be real.

The crowd is roaring, standing up on their chairs and screaming.

"Stop the Games! Stop the Games!" echoes throughout the theatre.

People are thrashing about, trying to either get President Snow's attention or just that they're so mad. Everyone is screaming and crying. I smile, wondering if this is what an uprising in Twelve would look like. It's just lacking the real fire.

Peeta walks back to the stage with…tears? You have to be kidding me. The camera's zoom onto the pair, showing Katniss' tears as well. However, her face doesn't represent sadness or despair. Peeta grabs Katniss hand and Katniss grabs the man's stump of an arm next to her. It takes a while for some of the snarky looking tributes to lock hands, but it does happen. Caesar turns around and sees them, all hand in hand. They lift their arms into the air before it cuts into commercial.

A unity between the districts. I don't know what's more strange, everyone holding hands although they're going to fight to the death or Katniss possibly being pregnant. Wouldn't she tell me this though? And I barely saw her with him. Well, I have been working in the mines for a while. Then there was the victory tour…

Whatever happens, Katniss is sparking a revolution. The dress, the holding hands, the supposed baby.

Maybe this is it. The last Hunger Games.

And maybe Katniss is pregnant.


End file.
